


Love´s only a kingdom away

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A she-elf named Serenade is saved by a Female deertaur named Seraphina. Though their kingdoms are rivals and forbid the love between elves and deertaurs, Serenade and Seraphina start to fall for each other.





	Love´s only a kingdom away

Far away in an enchanted forest in the land of Midori, Two Kingdoms lived. there was an elven kingdom called Wildwood and a deertaur kingdom called Floravine. these two kingdoms were once very close allies until one day, a young princess she-elf ran into the forest with a young female deertaur princess where they played by a river. The she-elf tripped over a rock and fell into the steep river where she nearly drowned. the deertaur thankfully came to the she-elf´s rescue and brought her back home where the she-elf´s parents blamed the deertaur for almost drowning their daughter. the deertaur´s parents who were king and queen of Floravine got into an argument with the king and queen of Floravine and the argument between the two kings and queens soon resolved in a war between the two kingdoms. Years after that war, A new she-elf princess named Serenade was born. She was a very beautiful newborn with Kashmir blue eyes that shimmered like the surface of the water. her hair was long, silky, smooth, and platinum blonde. her skin was light and soft to the touch. she had sharpened fangs for canine teeth and strange retractable claws. Her laugh was cheery and warmed the hearts of many. Serenade was destined to become a queen one day. A few days after Serenade´s birth, A deer-taur princess named Seraphina was born. She was just as beautiful as Serenade. She had soft, brown fur painted with white dots, Emerald green eyes, Long, Dark brown hair, Small fawn ears, and a little tail that was white at the bottom that wiggled whenever She became happy.


End file.
